Portrait of my love
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! A ToddKitty fic, what would that be called? A Toditty? A Kitodd?


Portrait of my love  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "The wizard, sensing your apprehension, unleashes a fatal blow from the ice scepter. With luck, you will thaw in several million years. Great".  
  
****  
  
Hey my dear readers, i have FINALLY gotten round to writing the Todd/Kitty fic i promised you all way back when i wrote Baby Blues 1. Sorry it took so long, but my muse wouldn't co-operate.  
  
****  
  
"Oh come ON Kurt, it'll be fun!".  
  
Kitty Pryde gave Kurt the best 'pleading puppy eyes' look she could. The Elf-Boy's expresion, however remained firm.  
  
"Sorry Kitty", he said, "but hanging around a dusty museum for hours on end isn't my idea of fun".  
  
"But..no one else will go!", whined Kitty, "Mr McCoy's busy and when i asked Bobby he laughed in my face. This is a very very good art exhibit, the Artist very rarely shows any of her work to the public!. This is, like, a once-in-a-lifetime chance!".  
  
"Then go on your own", said Kurt, "eet can't be that bad".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Before Kitty could drag him unwillingly, Kurt 'ported out of the room. Kitty sighed, muttering to herself how much it sucked been a teen with a sense of culture. Oh well, looked like she was on her own on this one.  
  
****  
  
Well, she didn't know how true that statement was a few hours later. There she was the only teenager in a mass of adults, she felt completely out of place, particually the way they looked at her as if she was a juvinile delinquent. Heck, all she wanted to do was enjoy the artwork, was that too much to ask? Seesh!. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, suddnly catching sight of a familiar figure. One a second glace she confirmed it to be Todd Tolensky. What was the Toad doing here?. Probably looking for something to vandalise, well, not while SHE was there. With more courage than she usually possesed, she marched over to him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you up to Toad?!".  
  
Todd nearly jumped out of his skin, obviously not expecting anyone to approach him. He narrowed his eyes at Kitty, taking an equally defensive stance.  
  
"What's it to you, Kitty-Cat?", he asked, "it's a free contry".  
  
Kitty gave an indignant snort.  
  
"Yeah, right", she said, then with a sarcastic tone, "and i suppose your here to contimplate if Suzie White's work is too contempeary".  
  
Hah, that'd get him.  
  
"Actually, i think White's work is perfectly fine in a modernistic approach", said Todd, crossing his arms, "pitty she hides it away fer private collections so much".  
  
....Or not. Kitty's jaw dropped.  
  
"You...you..", she stuttered before blinking, "you like art?".  
  
"Oh no, a villian who likes art", said Todd dryly, "that can't be right, villians 'anit supposed to have any sense of culture. 'Toad Smash'..any better?".  
  
Kitty looked at the floor, yeah, now she'd shown herself up good. She wished the floor would eat her alive...which, technically, she could make happen, but all the same..  
  
"Sorry", she said weakly.  
  
"That's alright", said Todd, "kinda expected that reaction".  
  
Kitty nodded, glancing around, desperate to move way from the fact she'd made a fool of herself.  
  
"So...any of the rest of the Brotherhood here?".  
  
Todd looked at her like she had grown an extra head.  
  
"You're kiddin'...right?", he asked, "i mean, seriously, can ya picture ANY of my team-mates bein' within three feet of anywhere where they could learn somethin'?".  
  
Kitty giggled, shaking her head.  
  
"I guess not", she said, "i couldn't get any of the others to come with me either....i bet Jamie's still hiding in that closet".  
  
Todd chuckled and then glanced up as a woman with short white hair, dressed in a flowing silk top complete with matching trousers and scarf clapped her hands.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen", she said in a voice which showed she took lessons in proper volcabuary, "i have some bad news. Miss White had a....rather nasty mood swing and none of her work will be on display today. I am sorry for the inconvience".  
  
Muttering and sad sighs came from the crowd as the small woman busily hearded them out.  
  
"Awww", said Kitty, disapointed, "i was looking forward to that for months, i don't believe i missed it!".  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe not".  
  
Kitty raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Well", Todd said, "if she desicded to stop her exhibit goin' out to the public just now, the paintin's should still be in the museum. We would have known long before now if they were still bein' shipped".  
  
"Yeah, and they're pobably, like, under lock and key with several armed guards protecting them", said Kitty miserably.  
  
"See, this is where bein' one'a the bad guy's comes in handy", said Todd with a grin, "things like that 'aint an issue. Come on".  
  
He took her hand and ducked into a corridor, waiting as the other museum go- ers walked past. As soon as the coast was clear, he headed off down a corridor. Kitty watched him go, about to head off after the other visitors. She sighed, taking off after him.  
  
"Do you realise how much trouble we could get into?", she said.  
  
"We?", said Todd, "ya the one followin' me, no need ta if ya don't wanna".  
  
"Yeah, well, i have to make sure you don't steal or break anything", retorted Kitty, though she had to admit, she was interested in what he was up to.  
  
Todd rolled his eyes, before jumping onto the ceiling.  
  
"You comin', then?", he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, i'm coming", said Kitty, "but how am i supposed to get up therrrrreeeee!".  
  
She was taken off guard by a tounge grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up, where Todd grabbed her and smiled.  
  
"Like that".  
  
Kitty restrained herself from hitting him as he crawled along the ceiling, her still tucked under his arm. He paused and pointed down to where two guards were stood outside a room.  
  
"Phase us through there", he whispered.  
  
Kityt frowned, making them both intangible so Todd could slip through into the room, finally dropping to the floor. Inside were all of Suzie Whites latest masterworks. Kitty hopped from foot to foot happily, looking at them in awe.  
  
"Wow, these are great, i don't know why she doesn't want anyone to see these!", she said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a real shame ta the art community", said Todd, glancing at them with equal awe, "pitty she has that sensitive temperment...seems like a runnin' theme in the women of my life".  
  
Kitty chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, i don't know why you bother chasing after Wanda", said Kitty, "i mean, lets face it, she's not exactly nice to you".  
  
"I know", said Todd with a small sigh, "but in case ya haven't noticed, there 'aint exactly women queing up ta be near me. I need ta take my chances with what i can".  
  
"Yes but, do you really want to just be neglected constantly?".  
  
Before Todd could answer, the door flung open and the white haired woman gawped at them like a fish.  
  
"INTRUDERS!", she shouted, "security!!!!".  
  
"And now we run", said Todd, "it woud be a good time to phase us out the waaaaall".  
  
Before he could catch his breath, Kitty had grabbed his arm and dragged him through the nearest wall, they went through a few more before hitting the outside. Noticing the guards outside coming for them, Todd picking Kitty up in his arms and hopped over the fence. As soon as they got some distance, he stopped leaning on a wall.  
  
"Okay, lets not do that again", he said, trying to cath his breath.  
  
"Agreed", said Kitty, before realising that she was still in Todd's arms and flushed an interesting shade of pink, "err..".  
  
Todd cleared his throat, looking equally embarassed.  
  
"I'll...errr..put you down now..", he said, trying not to notice how pretty she looked right now.  
  
Kitty smiled, before blinking.  
  
"Wait", she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "thank you".  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
"Errr....why did you?....i mean...ahem", he stammered, suddenly realising that he was still holding her and putting her down carefully.  
  
"I....i don't know", admited Kitty, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Todd glanced down at the floor, fidning his shoes fascinating.  
  
"Want me ta take you home?".  
  
"Uh huh".  
  
****  
  
It didn't take long for them to walk to the grounds of the institute, neither of them saying a word. When they got to the gates however, they both knew something had to be said.  
  
"So...ummm this is me", said Kitty pointing to the mansion, then sighed, "hey, Todd, sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable...".  
  
"Oh...you didn't", he said, clearing his throat, then gave her a smile, "not at all".  
  
Kitty blushed and gave him a coy smile.  
  
"Hey, when you get over this Wanda-thing...gimmie a call".  
  
Before Todd could answer, she walked back itno the mansion, leaving him standing there, slightly dumbfounded. He watched her leave before giving a soft smile of his own.  
  
"Yeah...i'll think about it", he said, before turning and heading back to the Boarding House....maybe he would.  
  
END  
  
****  
  
Whoooo i am DONE!. Done, i tell you, DONE!. I ahve been working on this for months, it was the hardest piece of work to write to date. So i am happy, now you can say i keep my promisies ;). Incidentally, the woman at the art museum is based on a real person. The woman who taught me in art way back when i was still in school. She made my life a living hell, so that ones to you Mrs Morgan, may your eyes burn with the fire of a thousand Pyro's. Whohahahahahahhaha!!!. Do review, love yas.! 


End file.
